


Retold-prose

by archix



Category: Greek Prose Composition - M. A. North & A. E. Hillard
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archix/pseuds/archix
Summary: A series of discourses





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of discourses

Turn the page..


	2. Patriotism

(negative)  
Patriotism is most important for countless reasons. Though I feel it is also the ultimate barrier. Having expanded my world view and made friends from all places, I now have this foreboding sentiment; which leads me to believe that we should all be apart of a community at a large. That is to say, a global community; if we are to enable any chances for the prosperity of our shared planet. Though at the same time there is much challenge presented due to our upholding rightful responsibility towards the most important requirement, which is the need for each and every one of us to protect our own uniqueness.

(positive)  
Patriotism is most important for countless reasons. It is the culture in which one is raised. The countless places they have attended in person and holistically, it represents all individual distinctions such as language, traditional beliefs or lifestyle behaviours; all of which are the constituents of one's own unique identity. Regardless of whether there may be views, which might present a country as being poor, large, in debt, or whatever other characteristic; an individual must recognize the qualities that which must be upheld in the highest esteem. Because all people have right to knowledge and their own heritage.


End file.
